CUIDADOS DE AMOR
by taia himura
Summary: HINATA TENDRA QUE CUIDAR A GAARA EN EL HOSPITAL, PERO NO CUIDARA SOLO SU CUERPO SINO TAMBIEN SU CORAZON... HINATAGAARA


CUIDADOS DE AMOR

* * *

El cielo azul del desierto se encontraba en su mas grande esplendor, después de todo no había ni una sola nube en el cielo y el sol brillaba fuertemente.

El aire era seco y casi sofocante en algunas partes, la sombra era el refugio más solicitado, logrando que las calles estuvieran poco transitadas, sin duda el verano en el desierto era como ir de visita al mismo centro de la tierra.

En esa pequeña ciudad llamada Suna, la temperatura era sofocante para los dos shinobis que se encontraban llegando a la ciudad, apenas y podían arrastras los pies, mientras que miraban el sol como si de una gran plancha que bajaba lentamente se tratase.

El calor era atroz, sofocante se había quedado corto.

Hinata al llegara a la entrada de la ciudad pudo contemplar la magestuocidad de esta, sin duda el vivir en el desierto era toda una aventura, era tan diferente a Konoha que no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de admiración, la gente vestía con mucha tela para su gusto, pero sabia que era necesaria para que el sol no quemara su piel.

El Shinobi que había acompañado a la heredera Hyuugan al dejarla en manos de otro shinobi de Suna se retiro.

Temari llego a la entrada junto con otras dos personas que al ver a la linda ojiblanco, no se sorprendieron en lo absoluto.

- Tsunade-sama comento que una de sus mejores medi-nin, nos honra mucho tu presencia- Hinata saludo al igual que Temari con una reverencia mientras miraba de reojo a su primo y a rock Lee.

- ¿Hinata-sama, su padre la autorizo a venir?- Neji al instante en que sus palabras habían salido de su boca y llegado a los oídos de su prima se arrepintió terriblemente, al ver el deje de tristeza en los ojos de esta.

Temari les condujo asta el departamento donde Hinata se instalaría por el tiempo que permaneciera en Suna, la misión en si era un tanto fácil, debía de hacerla casi de enfermera para el Kazakage, y en vista de que Sakura debía de regresas a Konoha, Hinata era la sustituta perfecta.

Permanecería ahí por seis meses, y después regresaría….

* * *

Aun que en su corazón había deseado que el desierto se la tragase entera, o simplemente que nunca regresara a su casa.

El camino había sido difícil, pero más difícil había sido el hecho de tener que afrontar sus peores temores.

Ella ya sabia que su padre no la consideraba como una gran Shinobi, y lo había aceptado con el tiempo, se había esforzado y había desarrollado sus técnicas casi a la perfección sin que nadie lo supiera, pero la tarde antes de su partida de Konoha, bajo a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua, y cuando paso enfrente del estudio de su padre se llevo la sorpresa mas desagradable de su vida.

Su padre platicaba con un familiar lejano que había ido específicamente para tratar un asunto muy delicado del clan, y en ese instante, veía de qué se trataba todo el misterio.

Las palabras de ambos retumbaron en su cabeza como si de una bomba se tratase.

- Entonces cuando Hinata regrese de la misión, se la podrán llevar, servirá más como madre, que como cabeza de familia, después de todo, si tu hijo la aceptase seria un gran privilegio para ella.

- Mi hijo tiene gustos refinados, pero supongo que la aceptara por un tiempo, después de todo tu sabes que en nuestro país la mujer no es mas que una muñeca de colección.

Las risas que en ese momento se le antojaban siniestras se escucharon por el pasillo, ella solo cerro los ojos y salio corriendo a su cuarto, tanto esfuerzo tanta ilusión para poder complacer a su padre, y lo que había logrado era solamente que el la viese como un objeto sin importancia.

Paso la noche llorando, junto sus cosas mas valiosas y salio rumbo a su misión, sintiendo que llevaba en su maleta a cuestas su vida, sin dejar nada que valiese la pena en lo que una vez llamo hogar, salio por la puerta sin mirar atrás, sabia que extrañaría a sus amigos, pero deseaba irse para jamás regresar.

A cada paso que daba sentía que se acercaba mas a su destino por lo que las lagrimas ya no rodaron por sus mejillas.

Cuando dejo sus cosas sobre la mesita de la entrada y tras despedir a Neji con la promesa de verse en la noche para cenar, cerro la puerta sintiendo la soledad que inundaba su nuevo hogar al menos el hogar temporal que tendría por seis meses, aun que el destino siempre nos tiene sorpresas a la vuelta de la esquina

Hinata vio la pequeña sala, su cocina y el comedor que poséis, sin duda el cuarto seria amplio y el baño igualmente.

Pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, en el camino asía su departamento vio a Naruto y sakura muy juntos abrazados, y en ese momento supo que su amor de infancia se le escapaba como el agua entre los dedos abiertos, y tras ese recuerdo la gran compuerta de las lagrimas se abrió.

Su llanto se escuchaba solo en esas frías cuatro paredes, sola y triste se sentía, pero la luna brilla aun en la noche mas oscura.

Y así sus ojos se abrieron con determinación, ella era fuerte, ella era Hinata y debía ser fuerte por que su corazón se lo pedía, por fin podía saborear la libertad, pero como a un polluelo cuando su madre lo lanza para que extienda sus ala, ella sentía ese temor a lo desconocido, pero sabia que saldría triunfante lo presentía.

Limpio sus lágrimas, se levanto lentamente y suspiro, debía de acomodar sus cosas.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto se sorprendió al ver una gran cantidad de cajas cerradas, no tenia ni idea de que serian.

* * *

Gaara miraba el atardecer desde su ventana, había pasado la tarde hablando con Naruto, hacia tanto que no se sentía tan bien, ahora podía cerrar los ojos y no ser atacado por pensamientos oscuros, ahora sabia que cada noche podría dormir, que cada noche podía descansar, podía soñar.

Sin embargo sentía un poco de nostalgia al saber que ese mapache molesto ya no estaría mas con el, soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras veía como se ocultaba el sol tras la muralla de arena.

Cerró los ojos y por primera vez en su vida durmió.

Y soñó con una diosa, con una joven misteriosa que posees la luna en sus ojos, con una chica que prometía con una simple caricia lograría brindar calor al mas frió corazón.

* * *

Hinata se levanto temprano después de acomodar la montaña de libros y ropa que había en las cajas, había una nota de Tsunade-sama donde le especificaba que esas cosas las había mandado para que se sintiera mas cómoda en su estancia en Suna, y al ver la ropa no pudo menos que sonrojarse, su traje era muy parecido al que años antes había usado Temari, una falda muy corta para su gusto, pero al leer que Temari-san había escogido personalmente la ropa no pudo menos que resignarse y salir vestida así, aun cuando le daba mucha pena.

Hinata abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación de Kazakage no Gaara, y entro con una bandeja en sus manos, Gaara miraba a través de la ventana, había descansado como nunca y se encontraba admirando el amanecer en su amada ciudad, cuando giro la cabeza no pudo menos que sorprenderse.

Ahí frente a el se en contra el ángel de sus sueños, claro que con esa ropa parecía un ángel justiciero, y tremendamente sexy, poco falto para que a Gaara se le cayera la baba, ella entro tímidamente y coloco aun lado la bandeja con comida.

- Kazakage, mi deber es cuidarlo y…- al ver al joven pelirrojo sonrojado se sorprendió y toco su frente tímidamente- se encuentra bien¿tiene fiebre?

Antes de que Hinata tocara la cara del pelirrojo, Gaara detuvo su mano por la muñeca y al primer contacto de su piel una corriente eléctrica recorrió toda su espalda y los dos se miraron a los ojos, hundiéndose en lo profundo de sus almas.

Hinata sintió como si algo la sacudiera de pies a cabeza y se sonrojo terriblemente, sentía que se iba a desmayar y así hubiera ocurrido si la puerta no se hubiera abierto de golpe.

- Gaara-sama¿como se encuentra el dia de hoy?- Matsuri había entrado rompiendo el mágico momento, Hinata solo saludo educadamente y salio de la habitación.

Coloco su mano sobre su corazón el cual latía rápidamente, mientras sus pensamientos parecían una maraña muy bien enredada.

* * *

En la mañana cuando se dirigía al hospital se encontró con Neji quien se despidió de ella, mientras que veía a Naruto a lo lejos sabiendo que tal vez seria la ultima vez que lo vería estando ella soltera, así que dejo escapar un suspiro y se despidió de el al verlo salir por la puerta de Suna, sabiendo que con el se iban sus sueños de la niñez.

Una traicionera lágrima rodó por su mejilla pero el limpio de inmediato debía ser fuerte, debía ser valiente, se lo debía a ella misma.

* * *

Cuando Hinata volvió a entrar a la habitación del Kazakage se sorprendió al encontrarla vacía, sin esperar mas activo su **Byakugan,** y encontró a su paciente mirando unos papeles en otra habitación, corrió asía donde el se encontraba y toco la puerta esperando respuesta de el.

Cuando entro en la habitación encontró un escritorio repleto de papeles y tras la montaña de documentos se encontraba el peli rojo leyendo.

- Kazakage, es necesario que regrese a su habitación- Hinata aun tenia esa voz dulce y un tanto insegura que tanto la identificaba, ya no tartamudeaba al hablar pero sentía una enorme presión en su estomago al dirigirse al peli rojo.

- Tengo trabajo que hacer además de que moriré de aburrimiento estando solo en esa habitación.

- No estará solo, yo estaré ahí para ayudarlo en lo que pueda…- la voz firme de el le contesto sin siquiera voltear a mirarla.

- Entonces solo moriré de aburrimiento- Hinata sintió como si una cubetaza de agua fría le hubiera caído.

Salio de la habitación cerrando rápidamente, pero eso no evito que Gaara viera las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, la había herido sin siquiera proponérselo.

* * *

Gaara sintió un terrible nudo en la boca del estomago, miro el desayuno que le había pedido a Matsuri lo llevara asta esa habitación que había acondicionado como su oficina temporal.

Durante el trayecto de su habitación a ese pequeño cuarto Matsuri le había comentado acerca de que Hinata había preparado el desayuno con sus propias manos, no permitiendo a la cocinera hacerlo.

Gaara azoto su pluma contra el escritorio y suspiro pesadamente, se sentía mal por que había herido a alguien con quien había intercambiado escasa palabras.

Volvió a mirara el plato con su desayuno y se aventuro a probarlo, desde el primer bocado sintió un dulce sabor recorrer su paladar, jamás había probado algo tan delicioso, era dulce si, pero no demasiado.

Al terminarlo suspiro, cerro sus papeles tomo un libro y se dirigió a su cuarto, sin duda tenia que cambiar su actitud para con la chica de ojos de luna.

* * *

Hinata caminaba por la ciudad se reprendía mentalmente por su primera reacción pero debía ser paciente, debía de ser fuerte, era lo que se repetía a cada momento.

Entro a una librería y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos debía encontrar algo para entretener al Kazakage, cuando llego al ultimo estante, miro asía arriba y sus ojos se iluminaron.

Después de treinta minutos Hinata salio de la librería con tres bolsas repletas de libros y de un sin fin de juegos de mesa, sin duda el estar un tiempo practicando con Shikamaru le serviría de algo.

Hinata entro a la habitación y encontró al chico leyendo un libro grueso, se veía fastidiado, ella sujeto con más fuerza las bolsas y trato de sonreír, aun que se sentía muy nerviosa.

- Kazakage…- Gaara la miro con enojo y ella comenzó a temblar.

- Dime Gaara, después de todo estaremos juntos todo este mes- Hinata sintió y comenzó a caminar muy lentamente así el, asta parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento.

- Eh traído esto para que nos entretengamos.

Gaara miro con curiosidad las bolsas y al ver sacar a Hinata un extraño juego de piezas de madera sonrió, sin duda esa chica no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Entre las cosas que había comprado se encontraba el juego de Genga, esos palitos rectangulares que forman una gran columna y que tienen que ir quitando uno por uno asta que a alguien se le caiga la columna.

Hinata al ver la cara de Gaara no pudo menos que sonreír y relajarse, ya después de agradecería a Shikamaru sus consejos de cómo entretenerse en una tarde lluviosa.

La tarde corrió tranquila, la primera partida la gano Gaara y Hinata soltó una pequeña risita al notar que el chico que estaba frente a ella sonreía de forma arrogante, sin duda seguía siendo un niño.

La segunda la gano Hinata y noto como Gaara ya no tenía la misma sonrisa, así comenzó la tarde y continuo con la lectura de un libro, los dos comenzaron a hablar sobre la historia que era muy interesante.

Alrededor de las nueve de la noche Hinata salio de la habitación y se dirigió a su departamento, al llegar y después de darse un buen baño comenzó a leer otro libro que le traía recuerdo de niña, un cuento de amor.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hinata preparo el desayuno y Gaara le halago por su estupenda comida, logrando un gran sonrojo en la cara de ella.

Las tardes pasaban tranquilas entre pláticas y lecturas, los momentos de juegos eran geniales y se sentía tan bien estar juntos.

Temari o Kankuro pasaban de vez en cuando para informar algo o simplemente para visitar a su hermano, pero este parecía que le molestaba sus visitas, y es que de cierta forma si le molestaban, por que ese tiempo que "perdía" con ellos bien lo podría utilizar para estar con Hinata.

* * *

Así el mes se pasó rápido, cada día que pasaba la relación de los dos jóvenes se estrechaba más, sin duda.

Ese día el penúltimo día que estaría Gaara en el hospital Hinata le pidió permiso para irse temprano, le había comentado algo acerca de una carta que había recibido de su padre, y el solo asintió un poco dolido por la ausencia de su "ángel".

Hinata caminaba por las calles de Suna hasta que llego a una pequeña placita donde se sentó en las escaleras y comenzó a llorar, se sentía mal.

Su padre le había mandado una carta donde le mencionaba que Hanabi por fin había sido aceptada por el consejo como la nueva Heredera del clan, mientras que ella solo pasaría a formar parte del olvido, es mas se le mencionaba que si quería ya no era necesario que regresara a la mansión principal, bien podría quedarse en un departamento que pertenecía a la familia, al menos asta que se formalizara su compromiso después de su regreso.

Hinata estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia de una joven de cabello rubio, esta al verla así no pudo menos que acercarse.

Temari toco el hombro de Hinata volviéndola a la realidad, Hinata al ver a la chica de la arena solo le sonrió, Temari la jalo de la mano y la llevo asta su casa, donde le preparo un dulce te para animarla, ahí Hinata se desahogo contándole a Temari lo ocurrido, ella solo la escuchaba enterrando sus uñas en sus puños por el coraje que sentía asía ese clan tan memorable de Konoha.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se sentía mejor, sin duda el haberse desahogado con Temari le había servido.

Hinata llego al día siguiente con una gran sonrisa que el pelirrojo no paso inadvertida.

Hinata era una niña muy dulce que lo reconfortaba, a pesar de que Hinata estaba ahí para cuidarlo solo en el Hospital, Gaara se las arreglo para que ella lo ayudara en sus tareas y ella gustosa acepto, después de todo disfrutaba la compañía con el pelirrojo.

Hinata y Gaara comenzaban a llevarse mejor frente a las miradas atónitas de los hermanos del Kazakage.

Mas de una vez se habían escapado de sus tareas cotidianas para pasar un rato juntos sin ser interrumpidos por nadie.

Los dos se sentían tan bien en la compañía del otro que el tiempo paso volando, una noche justo antes del festival de Suna, Hinata parecía triste por lo que Gaara la invito a tomar un te.

- ¿Qué es lo que te mortifica Hinata?- Gaara tomo la mano de ella provocando un gran sonrojo.

- Dentro de un mes mas o menos debo regresar a Konoha- un fuerte dolor atravesó el pecho de Gaara- y es que no quiero regresar.

- Hinata- Gaara veía en ella determinación y sonrió, el tampoco quería que ella regresara.

- Mi padre desea que al volver me case para darle honor a mi familia- Gaara sintió una furia interna crecer ante el comentario de la chica- pero yo no lo quiero hacer es solo que no se como evitarlo.

- Hinata no te preocupes, siempre hay luz aun en la oscuridad mas profunda- Hinata lo miro y sonrió se sentía tan segura con el- Te prometo que encontraremos una solución.

- Gaara yo t...e…- Gaara tomo aun mas la mano de Hinata.

- Te gustaría acompañarme mañana al festival te mostrare algo hermoso- sus rostros a cada momento se acercaban mas.

- Me encantaría- en un rápido movimiento pero dulce, Gaara atrapo los labios de Hinata logrando así robarle un tierno y dulce beso.

Hinata disfruto con toda su alma esa calida caricia y cerro los ojos, pero reacciono a lo que estaba pasando y sus nervios regresaron, miro a Gaara y se perdió en su mirada, después de un silencio que no fue incomodo ella se levanto y se despidió diciendo un dulce "asta mañana".

Gaara no pudo menos que sonreír, aun sentía el calido aliento de Hinata sobre sus labios y supo en ese momento que nadie jamás lo separaría de el.

* * *

La noche corría lenta y calida como todas las noches en Suna, las luces de colores inundaban la ciudad, el que esa noche fuera especial hacia que en el ambiente corriera la alegría y felicidad.

Hinata vestía un traje típico de Suna, regalo de Temari, el cual consistía en un pantalón corto abombado, una pequeña falda de hilos, y un pequeño top, todo en colores azules tanto oscuros como claros.

Hinata llevaba el cabello suelto tal y como Gaara se lo había pedido, se sentía tan feliz, aun cuando sabia que ese seria su ultimo mes en Suna, al atravesar este pensamiento en su cabeza, sintió un poco de miedo, sintió temor, seria el ultimo mes que compartiría con Gaara.

Gaara…

Al recordar su tímido beso, se sonrojo, y es que era tan perfecto lo que estaba comenzando a florecer entre ellos.

Hinata miro la esplendida luna que iluminaba el firmamento y sonrió, una mano calida y suave tomo su mano y al verlo ahí frente a ella vestido con sus ropas típicas de el sonrió.

Era tan endemoniadamente sexy, su aroma tan masculino y suave a la vez, sus voz calida aun que seria, la hacia vibrar por el, todo el se había incrustado en su corazón, todo el se había formado su propio lugar en su corazón.

Ella solo se dejo guiar por le entre la multitud.

Esa tarde había estado un poco indeciso el, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, lo sentía sabia que no se equivocaba, mas sin embargo sentía un poco de nervios, y es que ella era su ángel la luna que iluminaba sus noches.

Así que se encamino a encontrarse con la chica que le robaba sus sueños determinado a no dejarla ir nunca más.

Hinata se encontraba a las afueras de Suna junto a Gaara observando la inmensidad del desierto, el cual parecía una enorme alfombra blanca con destellos dorados, es por eso que la noche de abril era tan especial, por que la luna la hacia ver mágica y divina.

Hinata estaba sin palabras y solo sonreía mientras sentía la mano de Gaara sobre la suya, era un espectáculo divino, hermoso, jamás se imagino ver algo parecido en su vida.

Cuando ella volteo a ver a Gaara el le sonreía, la atrajo asía el y la abrazo, sin importarle nada mas, la beso, la beso como jamás se imagino besar a alguien, ya no era un beso casto como el de el día anterior, era un beso que demostraba toda su desesperación, todo su deseo por ella.

Hinata cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el hermosos sentimiento de saberse amada, una solitaria lagrima de felicidad y tristeza rodó por su mejilla, mientras que Gaara la abrazaba mas a el.

Gaara se acerco a su oído y le susurro tiernamente.

- Nadie jamás te separara de mí, te lo prometo.

Ella se aferro aun mas a el y hundió su cara en su hombro, mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Gaara le acaricio tiernamente el rostro y le sonrió con tanta ternura que ella creyó desmayarse al verlo así solo para ella.

- Tu padre te pidió que te casaras para traer honor al clan¿no es así?- ella asintió lentamente.

- Pero yo no deseo…- Gaara coloco uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de ella.

- Y que honor mas grande podrías tener que el casarte con el Kazakage de Suna.

Hinata miro a Gaara y este a su vez coloco un fino anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante en la mano de ella.

- Juntos para siempre.

Hinata se abrazo a el y dejo de llorar, ahora se sentía mas segura que nunca.

* * *

Cuando Tsunade-sama recibió el mensaje de Suna sobre los asuntos de la alianza, su preciado sake cayo sobre los informes de kakashi ante la mirada atónita de este, que se había esforzado de sobre manera en tenerlos listos para esa mañana.

Tsunade tembló al imaginar la cara Hiashi al recibir la noticia la hizo palidecer, pero al ver entrar a Kurenai-sensei a su oficina no pudo menos que sonreír.

Kurenai y Kakashi caminaban por la calle mientras llevaban un sobre, sus miradas estaban cargadas de fastidio y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo, menuda combinación de sentimientos, pero había un deje de preocupación.

Sabían que Tsunade-sama los había mandado a esa misión precisamente por que no tenia idea de cómo reaccionaria Hiashi-sama ante la noticia, pero esperaban que fuera una respuesta favorable.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Hyuugan, el que los recibió fue Neji, y los condujo a la presencia de Hiashi quien estaba entrenando a Hanabi, al verlos no pudo menos que fruncir el seño.

Kakashi suspiro al igual que Kurenai, sin duda esa primera reacción no había sido nada favorable.

Kurenai lo mas seria que pudo le tendió la carta, la cual comenzó a leer, y al llegar a la mitad de esta la apretó con fuerza después relajo sus músculos sus ojos centellaron, por lo que los dos Shinobis no pudieron menos que esperar un ataque por parte del Hyuugan.

- Así que Hinata se casa¿no es así?- Hanabi y Neji miraron a Hiashi.

- No va a decir algotas Hiashi-sama – Kurenai vio sonreír a Hiashi.

- De hecho no tengo nada que decir.

Hiashi se levanto mientras Hanabi y Neji no se lo creían, acaso habían escuchado bien Hinata se casaba y con nada mas y nada menos que Sabaku no Gaara.

Hinata resivio la bendición de su padre, al parecer lo había tomado de mejor manera de lo que se esperase.

* * *

Los preparativos de la boda fueron en verdad extenuantes, y eso que solo era el principio, ya que según las leyes de Suna ellos no podían contraer nupcias oficiales sino asta lo 18 años.

Hinata comenzó a trabajar para Suna tanto en el hospital como en misiones, su amistad con Temari cada día se hacia mas fuerte, y no se sorprendió en grande manera cuando se entero que Sasuke había regresado a Konoha y además de que Naruto ahora andaba con Sakura al fin.

Al parecer durante sus viajes Sasuke había conocido a otra joven con la cual volvería a revivir su clan.

Y así pasaron los largos tres años, tres años donde su relación con Gaara se había vuelto firme y estable, tres años donde se conocieron a la perfección, y donde Gaara descubrió que Hinata se sonrojaba con solo besarla o abrazarla.

Una vez Kakuro incluso le comento a Gaara que tuviera cuidado sino en su noche de bodas Hinata caería desmayada.

A decir verdad la boda fue un evento espectacular, en el cual no dejaran solos ni por un momento a Gaara y a Hinata, tanto los amigos de Konoha como los de Suna les acompañaron durante toda la velada, pero ya en la madrugada cuando los felices novios se dirigieron a su casa, los nervios de Hinata aumentaron.

Al estar en la entrada de la casa, Gaara tomo a Hinata y la cargo para pasar así el lumbral de la puerta, pero no la soltó tras cerrar la puerta la beso, mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

Gaara la condujo asta su habitación sin romper el beso, se sentía a las puertas del paraíso.

Gaara dejo a Hinata sobre su cama mientras comenzaba a besarla de una manera mas apasionada, ella coloco sus manos sobre el fornido pecho de su esposo, se sentía nerviosa pero segura, sabia que Gaara nunca le haría daño.

Gaara comenzó a desabrochar el obi de su Kimono, y ella soltó un pequeño gemido de placer al sentir los besos de su esposo sobre su cuello, se sentía en las nubes y por primera vez deseo el no desmayarse ante tan hermosas sensaciones.

Las carisias de su esposo la llevaban a caminar entre nubes, pero ella no se quedaría atrás, por lo que comenzó a quitar el traje de el y a explorar su blanca piel.

Gaara sentía las carisias de su tímida esposa como el toque de una delicada flor sobre su piel.

Ambos poco a poco fueron deshaciéndose de su ropa, y el la condujo bajo las sabana blanca de seda, quedando los dos en penumbras y sin nada de ropa.

Hinata se sentía nerviosa y apenada al sentir las carisias de su esposo sobre su piel, pero la sensación era tan placentera que sus dudas se diluyeron en el calor que se sentía en la habitación.

Gaara estaba siendo lo mas cuidadoso posible para no lastimar a Hinata pero ya la necesitaba con urgencia y a decir por los gemidos de ella, se encontraba en la misma situación.

Cuando el entro en ella fue como estar en el paraíso, como atravesar esa barrera así el cielo, ella se aferro a el por el pequeño dolor, pero después todo fue un gran placer que no podía controlar.

Jamás se habían sentido tan bien, eran sus complementos, eran hechos el uno para el otro.

Gaara dejo su semilla dentro de ella y la abrazo, jamás dejaría que se separaran, el se quedo dormido sobre el blanco y tierno pecho de ella escuchando su latido, mientras que ella lo abrazaba tiernamente.

Con el tiempo se dio la noticia de que el primogénito de Sabaku no Gaara ya estaba en camino para alegría de el, y nadie se sorprendió cuando el pequeño fue idéntico a su padre pero con los ojos de su madre quien se convirtió en una excelente maestra.

* * *

Una tarde de verano mientras el calor era casi sofocante bajo los rayos del sol, Gaara llego a su casa y encontró a su hermosa esposa amamantando a su pequeño hijo.

- He recibido noticias de Konoha, al parecer Naruto esta muy atareado con sus nuevas obligaciones.

- Tu le comentaste que no seria fácil ser Hokage, pero el no quiso escucharte- Gaara sonrió al ver a su pequeño entre los brazos de la mujer que amaba.

- Pero pronto contraerá nupcias con Haruno- Hinata sonrió.

- Quien hubiera imaginado que por fin esos dos se casarían, al igual que me sorprendió que Tenten se casara con Lee, yo me imaginaba que ella seria la pareja de Neji.

- Espero que Temari venga para nuestro aniversario, con eso que ahora esta de encargo.

- Ya me imagino Shikamaru a de estar diciendo "que problemático"- ambos rieron.

- Pero no hay nada mas hermoso que tener un hijo con la mujer que más- Hinata sintió los dulces labios de su esposo y supo que no había nada mas hermoso que estar juntos para siempre.

* * *

este es parte del reto que me pusieron aranzita, espero que les haya gustado y siguen pendientes el reto de siete pecados capiales de Hinata-Gaara.

asi que si quieren ponerme un reto pues mandenme un Reviews okis, y sino de todos modos mandenme su opinio, nos vemos el sabado con las actualizaciones de mis fanfics okis cuidensen.

sayonara


End file.
